Blossom
Blossom was a minor character in Only Fools And Horses who appeared in 1 episode, "Wanted". She was a local woman, and an alcoholic who had mental health problems and accused Rodney Trotter of assaulting her when he helped her to her feet. Blossom was played by Toni Palmer. Biography Backstory Blossom was born in 1938. As she grew up she developed mental health problems and then started accusing many men in Peckham of assault and rape, from Trigger's cousin Marilyn, a tomboy, who she mistook for a man, and Old Man Corby who even fell out of his wheelchair. She was taken to a asylum and only let out at weekends. She was sometimes given electric shock treatment. The lights were known to dim as far away as Watford. She was a sane as anyone aftewards - well, until she got her electricity bill. 1983 One dark night in late 1983, Rodney Trotter was walking down a side street and saw a drunk Blossom sat at a bus stop. Rodney asked if she was OK and if she needed a lift. She called him "my lovely" and said there will be a bus along but they cut the route in 1973 as Rodney said. Rodey helped her up but she then accused him of touching her. He said he was a doctor. She then cried out "Rape" and then Rodney ran off into the night. The next morning, Rodney was very despondent and moody. Grandad had said that Rodney had come in last night trembling and sweating then went to bed. Del asked Rodney if there is something bothering him. Rodney then said as he walked home from the Nag's Head last night he saw a woman who stunk of booze. She was acting odd. Rodney says as she got up he helped her up then started screaming and shouting things, things like "Rape". He said he told her that he was a doctor. Del comforted Rodney. Rodney maintained his innocence. As Rodney described the woman as 45, blonde hair with black roots and was heavily made up, this made Del think that he may know the woman. Rodney said she called him "my lovely" and had an ID necklace which said "Blossom". Del laughed, he obviously knows who the lady is. Rodney went back to bed, advised by Del, who said the case could go to court but he will see what he can to to help. As Rodney left, Del burst out laughing. He told Grandad that all Rodney has done is bumped into Blossom. She is well known for this sort of thing, accusing people of rape, and she spends most her time in the mental home. Del planned to wind Rodney up and make him think all the flats were under siege, Grandad advised against this. Rodney took all the tinned food from the cupboards and hid in the boiler room on the top of the towerblock. Del realised he took the joke too far so spent all night driving round London looking for him, from Soho to Charing Cross, checking doss houses. Grandad said during the night, when he was taking to the neighbours, they did complain about a sweet and sickly smell. Del then realised the smell was coming from the ventilating system and had a hunch he knows where Rodney is hiding. Del takes a bag of food and some scotch up for Rodney. Rodney emerges from the back of the tank. Del says he has been driving all over London looking for him, and has been in more doss houses than a tramps vest. Del admits he had played a joke on Rodney and that the woman he met, Blossom, who accused him of rape, is mentally disturbed and is always doing this to men across the district, and the police take no notice of her. Del says there has been no house to house searches, no public outcry or photo-fit pictures. Rodney asks what the police were doing outside the Nag's Head the other night and Del explains it was vigilantes outside the kebab house, it was a punch up to end all punch ups. Rodney asks why Del never told him the truth and said he could go to prison as a Category A prisoner and be nicknamed The Peckham Pouncer. Del says "For a laugh". Rodney is very angry and almost assaults Del, but Del restrains him and apologises and in an emotional moment he says how sorry he is. Del then helps himself to some water to top up his scotch from a tap at the side of the tank. Del says he will make it up to Rodney and take him out for a slap-up meal, buy him a new suit and new shoes as well. Del says Rodney can have a nice shower back at the flat and Rodney says he does not want to stand under the water, not after what he has been doing in it. Del spits out his scotch in horror. This means Rodney has had the last laugh. Whether Blossom was locked up in the psychiatric ward for good, and not even let out at weekends is unclear. Memorable info Born: 1938 Full Name: Blossom (Unknown Surname) Parents: Unknown Siblings: Unknown Appearances *Wanted Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983 Category:Characters last seen in 1983. Category:Series 3 (1983) minor characters. Category:1938 births.